The present invention relates to a pivotable spindle mounting, in particular, for a wrap spinning apparatus, wherein a pivot arm holding the spindle is carried on a support bolt.
It is known to attach a spindle to a pivot arm which is mounted on a support bolt connected, fast to rotation, to the machine frame and which is rotatable about the support bolt (DE-AS No. 1,218,915, DE-PS No. 1,237,261, GB-PS No. 630,342, GB-PS No. 831,549). Such an arrangement makes it possible to pivot each spindle individually into the horizontal plane and thus to bring it into and out of engagement with a tangential belt. A spindle mounting is furthermore known in which the spindle, during its motion out of the operating position into the inoperative position, is additionally given a tilting motion as well as the horizontal pivoting motion, in order to be able to doff the bobbin from the spindle without hindrance from a stationary yarn guide (U.S. Pat. No. 2,252,037).
These known spindle mountings are, however, restricted to machines in which no stationary machine parts lie in the path on which the spindle pivots. When, for example, as provided in a known wrap spinning apparatus, the tip of the spindle porjects in the operating position into the wedge-shaped gap formed by a delivery roll pair, the front delivery roll prevents the pivoting of the spindle. In order to be able to change a bobbin located on the spindle in such an apparatus, it was therefore proposed to first move the spindle axially out of the region of the delivery rolls and then to tilt it forward, towards the service side, away from the tangential belt (U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,515). For this purpose, the spindle is arranged on a carrier which is mounted to be displaceable in the vertical direction and also tiltable.
Hence, it is in fact possible to bring the spindle into an inoperative position in which a bobbin change can take place. The apparatus is, however, costly and unreliable, since the carriers can tilt in its guides. A further disadvantage is that the carrier is supported, in the operating position of the spindle, by a screw arranged outside the dead center. The screw must, therefore, move away over the dead center on lowering or raising the spindle, so that the spindle tip, out above its operation position, approaches the nip line of the delivery roll pair. The free end of the spindle can hence not be arranged, as required, in the immediate neighborhood of the nip line.
The object of the present invention is to avoid the disadvantages of the known apparatuses and to provide a pivotable spindle mounting which, with simple construction, operational reliability, and easy servicing, can also be used for machines on which the free spindle end projects into stationary components.